This invention relates to air texturing of yarn and more particularly, to improvements in an air jet apparatus used to texture yarn.
Fluid jet apparatus for texturing yarn usually comprises a conically tipped yarn guiding tube or needle for introducing yarn into the apparatus, a port for supplying pressurized fluid to a space surrounding the forward end of the needle, and a venturi-shaped nozzle through which yarn and fluid leave the jet body. Yarn is usually introduced into such a jet by moving the forward end of the yarn needle very close to the converging entrance of the nozzle so that the velocity of flow of pressurized fluid is significantly increased between the two, producing an air pressure less than atmospheric at the forward end of the needle. This induces an inward flow of atmospheric air through the needle which will draw an end of yarn into and through the jet. This aspirating (string-up) position, however, generally does not permit sufficient fluid to pass through the jet to give optimum yarn texturing action. Therefore, the gap between the forward end of the yarn needle and the nozzle entrance is usually increased, i.e., the needle is moved back to some appropriate operating position, to provide optimum yarn texturing action. For consistent yarn quality, it is important that the appropriate operative position be maintained at all times.
These jets, when in use, are periodically inspected or replaced by removing the yarn needle from the jet body. This invention allows the jet needle to be removed and replaced without disturbing the preset operating position thus saving time and maintaining consistency when conducting this procedure over similar type air texturing jets of the prior art such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,583, which is incorporated herein by reference.